Breaking History
by Messiaus0015
Summary: Harry Potter has beaten Voldemort, though it has come at a price. All of his friends have been killed and both sides of the war were decimated. After finding a ritual Harry went into the past to kill a teenage Voldemort. Not everything goes according to plan though and now Harry has a new idea on how to change the future.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night in front of Wool's Orphanage, not a single street lamp was lit and the moon was hidden by clouds. A figure was smoking and staring at the orphanage and contemplating what he was going to do. Putting down the cigarette and stomping on it the figure let out a low sigh before throwing a cloak over his shoulders and vanishing from sight. Unbeknownst to anyone who could have been watching the figure began making his way towards the orphanage, the only sign of his passing was the door gently opening and closing with nary a sound.

The figure pulled what appeared to be a polished stick from his pocket and muttered a strange phrase under his breath before the stick gently spun in a circle before pointing in a specific direction. The figure slowly made his way towards a cabinet and opened it before rifling through it to find the 'R's. Finding the file he was looking for the figure scanned it before putting it back. Turning he made his way towards the stairs and began to climb them.

Finding the door he was looking for, the figure stopped and waved the stick in his hand at himself and the door before proceeding to open the door. When the figure was finally in the room he stalked towards the bed before waving his stick and sitting down in the chair that had materialized and taking his cloak off. With an almost negligent wave the figure gave a muttered, "Stupefy" and the child on the bed relaxed even more and fell into a deeper sleep. With the cloak no longer obscuring the figures features one could make out his face at last.

He had somewhat shaggy messy black hair, and vibrant emerald colored eyes. He also had a faded scar on the right side of his head. He set his wand, for that is what it was, down and leaned forward to stare at the child on the bed. He gave a sigh as he rubbed his hands over his face. He finally leveled his gaze completely on the slumbering form and gave a somewhat sardonic grin.

"What am I going to do with you, Tom?" Harry Potter muttered.

Harry Potter had never had the easiest life, his parents being murdered before he could form a coherent sentence and the less said about his life growing up with his estranged relatives, the better. He finally found out why his relatives hated him at age eleven and proceeded to enter a secret society of magical humans.

The following seven years would give the previous eleven a run for their money in sheer horridness. The only saving grace were the facts that he had been able to learn magic at a prestigious academy like his parents had and the friends he made while there. The happy memories soon stopped as the Dark Lord that had murdered his parents gained a body and decided to restart his campaign of terror against wizarding Britain.

Harry had then stood and led a counter-offensive against the Dark Lord and won, however his victory was extremely bittersweet as it had come at a steep price for all who had fought, those on the side of light and those not. Harry had lost all of his closest friends and even someone he had started growing feelings for. As a result Harry had shut out everyone who had tried to get to know him after the war and began to dedicate himself to learning everything he could about magic.

At the age of twenty-seven Harry had found something that had given him hope anew. A spell with which he could travel through time much farther than the single day that time turners could. After finding this ritual Harry began preparing everything he could to take a one way trip into the past to kill Voldemort before he gained anyway power.

He then went to the goblins, liquidated all his assets and then took all his liquid assets out of the bank. He then proceeded to pack all his things into three trunks which he shrunk to the size of charms which he then put on a necklace to wear. After getting himself a nice vintage style suit so that he wouldn't look out of place in the past and said his farewells to the world he knew and prayed that he would be able to give a different Harry Potter a better life.

However Harry had overshot the time he had meant to reach and now found himself with a conundrum as he stared at the, at a guess, eight year old face of his nemesis. While Harry knew Tom would grow to become a Dark Lord that terrorized his home, that man wasn't this boy. This boy hadn't done anything evil yet, even the boy who had killed pets and terrified his fellow orphans wasn't this boy yet.

"Dammit," Harry muttered with a shake of his head. "Why couldn't you have been older? Even before you went evil you're still causing me problems." With a sigh Harry reached out and grabbed his wand and stood, vanishing his chair and putting his cloak back on in the same movement.

He then pointed his wand at Tom and the tip began to glow a sinister green, casting an ominous visage across Tom's face. Harry's wand began to tremble before he took a steadying breath and recentered his wand.

"This is for the best," he said to himself, trying to convince himself that this was the correct choice. "You're going to grow into a monster. I've no other choice."

After a period of silence Harry let loose yet another sigh and lowered his wand. He grit his teeth and began to berate himself mentally. Here he was with the opportunity to prevent all the pain and suffering he and his friends had had to go through and yet he was hesitating. This child before him was going to do horrible things, kill countless people either himself or through proxy and tear families apart, so why was he hesitating?

"I'm so sorry, everyone, I've failed you again." Harry was about to apparate away and live the rest of his life as a hermit for failing in his self-appointed mission when a thought struck him. At first Harry shot it down but the more he thought of it the more it appealed to him. "Oh, this is going to be good." Harry threw a grin at the sleeping child. "Get ready Tommy-boy I'm going to turn history on it's head and you, my friend, are going to help me." With that Harry vanished from the room with no one the wiser of his presence.

* * *

Tom Riddle was not by any definition a normal child. While he was orphaned at birth like a great many of his peers his parents, or at least his mother, had been vastly different to those living with him now. You see Tom's mother had been a squib someone who had been born to magical parents, but didn't have the capability to wield magic themselves. Tom, however, didn't know this. All Tom knew was that he had special abilities and it allowed him to protect himself. Tom had a problem with bullies at the orphanage, those kids who would trap him in cupboards and the like when couples came over to adopt children. Tom retaliated with his abilities and the cycle continued.

Recently though Tom had been mulling the idea of becoming more proactive with his tormentors in his mind. While he preferred to stay in the shadows and observe others, if he had to use his powers to assert his dominance over the other children, so be it. There would be no sleepless nights for Tom if he did go that route.

However things Tom preferred to think about were different ways to test and grow his abilities. He had looked far and wide (or as far and wide as an eight year old boy can) for any others who seemed to exhibit powers like Tom's but he had been unlucky in that department, leading him to one of two conclusions. Either Tom was the only one with his capabilities or they were extremely well hidden outside of the abilities of a child to find. So putting his search off for when he was older Tom began to explore his powers to find out any limits he had, if he had any limits that was.

What he found was a rather eclectic power base. He figured out that he could levitate things, ranging from a tiny pebble to a rock the size of his head. He could use his abilities to scare others into leaving him alone (an ability he relished using against those who tormented him) as well as influence other emotions as well, such as happiness and anger. He could create a ball of light and could make himself slightly stronger. His weirdest power, though, was his ability to talk to and understand snakes.

They mostly referred to him as 'speaker' or 'human', even after he had introduced himself, which was irritating but he could put up with it as it gave him something that he cherished, friends. The downside to being able to talk to snakes was getting caught which he was. When the Matron was informed of this peculiarity she sent Tom off to speak with a doctor who he managed to convince that he wasn't crazy and was just lonely. Tom took it as practice to see how well he could influence others with his powers. It had gone swimmingly, in Tom's humble opinion.

Soon after Tom began to surround himself with other children to provide himself with a barrier of sorts between himself and his tormentors. They also provided him the means with which he convinced the Matron and other workers that he was no longer lonely (something that was untrue, but that Tom refused to even acknowledge, believing it a weakness).

As Tom came back to himself after drifting down memory lane he heard a somewhat timid knock at his door. He turned and glanced at it before looking out his window to appear uninterested in whoever came in.

"Come in." He called.

"Hello, Tom," a young boy named John said as he crept into the room.

"What is it?'" Tom asked with nary a glance at the boy, telling him without words that Tom was not interested in anything he had to say. The boy gulped and took a few steps toward Tom before he began to speak again.

"It's the Matron, she said that someone's coming over to adopt someone."

"So? What does this have to do with me?"

"She said that she wants everyone to prepare themselves for the visitor. She mentioned you by name, Tom."

This was new Usually the Matron left him to his own devices, the only notable change to this standard was when she sent him to the doctor to make sure he had no mental illnesses. Since this was the first time she had mentioned him by name, that meant that she thought this person was likely to adopt him. Well, Tom wouldn't have that, he had just gotten into a routine with his little empire (as he affectionately called it) at the orphanage and he wouldn't let anyone ruin it for him. Still if the Matron had mentioned him by name that meant she was serious about him presenting himself and it was better to keep her happy for now, at least until he gained more power.

"Very well, go tell her I will prepare for our visitor." Tom said with a disinterested wave of his hand. John left without a word to do as Tom had instructed. Tom stood and walked over to his wardrobe and opened it revealing his current collection of outfits. As Tom was pulling out his best outfit he glimpsed a small box at the bottom of his wardrobe and smirked to himself. It currently held all his trophies that he had collected from his tormentors after he had beaten them. Closing the door on his treasures he began to change his clothes so that he could put on a show this visitor.

Not fifteen minutes later Tom heard a knock at his door and went to answer that it was the Matron this time and not one of his toadys.

"Are you ready, Mr. Riddle?" The Matron asked once Tom had opened the door.

"Yes, Matron." He answered in a respectful tone. She looked him over with a sharp eye, looking for anything out of place before giving him a short nod and beckoning him to follow her.

Tom followed her to the entry hall where all of the other children were waiting along with all the workers as well.

"Stand here boy." The Matron said as she led him to a spot in the middle of the group of children. "Now, children, we have a very wealthy visitor coming over today, if he finds the orphanage to be to his standards he could donate money to us, which means we could take a trip to the ocean," at this the younger kids all began to mutter amongst themselves in excitement at taking a trip, whilst the older teens shot glances at each other in preparation for all the mischief they could get up to while the workers were busy watching the younger kids. "So best behavior. Understood?"

"Yes, Matron." The kids chorused.

At that a knocking sounded at the door. The Matron smoothed her skirt and shot the kids a look. "Best behavior. Emily, would you please get the door?"

"Yes, Matron." A pretty young woman said. When she opened the door a rather well dressed young man entered behind her. Tom was almost taken aback with how finely this man's clothes were made. Living at the orphanage had made sure that he was not used to the finer things in life, or even seeing them up close, so seeing someone flaunt their money in their clothes was jarring for the young boy.

The man was rather tall and seemed to carry himself with a quiet confidence. He was wearing a black suit and had a black fedora adorning his head. What drew Tom the most was his eyes, they seemed to glow with an inner power and enraptured the boy. Tom knew this man had power and almost shrunk in on himself when the man's green eyes met Tom's own dark brown eyes but managed to prevent that instinctual response.

"Mr. Peverell, how nice to meet you." The Matron said as she walked towards the man and grasped his hand, giving it a firm shake.

"You as well, Matron Wright. This is a lovely place." Mr. Peverell said with a charming smile. The smile didn't fool Tom though. He could see something dark, and dangerous in this man's eyes. Tom knew this man was up to something, the question was what?

* * *

Harry had had a weird few weeks since he had left Wool's Orphanage to begin his plan. The first thing he had done, after getting some rest of course, was head to Gringotts as he knew that the Goblins had their grubby little fingers in everything. He had arrived and made a name for himself, literally as his grandfather was around Tom's current age so it would be just a little weird for him to call himself Harry Potter. Luckily as he had collected all the Hallows and currently had them in his possession (barring the ones from his current time) and his blood relation to Ignotus Peverell, he was eligible to take up the Head of House position for the Peverells. He had thought that weird when he had found out about it, but learned that the Peverells had been the Ministry's main enchanters and artificers so had been granted a seat on the Wizengamot and an automatic vault at Gringotts. Harry thought the Potters should have gotten the seat, but was told by the Goblins that that would have given one family too much power so the seat had been held in perpetuity for an eventual Peverell to take the seat and since no Potter he renounced their name they couldn't take it up, leaving it open for Harry to take for his own.

Harry had shrugged and rolled with it as it gave him some maneuvering room for when the Wizengamot inevitably found out about him, not to mention Dumbledore. Thus Harry Potter became Harrison Peverell (though he would still go by Harry to his friends, Harrison was too formal a name for him). After that Harry had played fast and loose with confundus charms to get himself integrated into the circle of friends for several muggle politicians. After he had done that (skirting being caught by several Ministry Aurors) he arranged a trip to Wool's Orphanage through several of his new friends and now here he was. Facing a crowd of children with, more importantly, Tom Riddle among them.

After playing nice and greeting all the kids (though that was a bit of a misnomer as several teenagers were among them as well) Harry asked if he could have a tour and was granted his request, he used some subtle mind magic to get the Matron to suggest young Tom Riddle as his guide.

"This is where we play when it is nic outside." Tom said in a polite, if monotonous, tone. "Would you like to go upstairs now sir?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could speak with you." Harry said as he took of his hat and kneeled down so he could look Tom in the eye.

"Why?" Tom said as his guard came up, wary of this stranger.

"Tom, has anything… strange ever happened to you before?" Harry asked, curious if to see how Tom would react. Harry wasn't disappointed as Tom's as widened and his mouth fell slightly open before he managed to regain control of his facial muscles.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean sir." Tom tried to prevaricate. Harry chuckled before bringing his hand up.

"Don't play me for a fool boy." He said as his hand caught fire. Tom, who had tensed preparing for a blow, was once more struck dumb as he witnessed Harry's little feat.

"H-how..?" Tom stammered as his hand came up to touch the fire. At this Harry closed his hand, snuffing out the flame.

"Magic," he said. "That was magic, something both you and I can do."

"Both of us?" Tom asked as he stared at Harry's hand his mind still lingering on the flame that had been there.

"Yes, both of us, and more too. We aren't the only ones. Around one percent of the world's population are wizards or witches." Harry explained.

"Wizard?"

"Yes, you and I are wizards. Those with the ability to perform magic, either with a wand," here Harry pulled out his wand to show Tom before putting it away once more. "Or wandlessly, like with the fire I just conjured."

Tom finally regained his bearing after being hit with all this knowledge and glared at Harry before taking a small step back and slightly balling his fists. "Why are you telling me this?" He asked as he threw his power at Harry in order to force him to tell the truth. Harry just chuckled and bat the tendril of magic away with his own power causing Tom to gasp as he experienced a magically backlash for the first time.

"You aren't nearly powerful enough to catch me with that yet, kid. The reason I'm telling you this is simple. I want to adopt you." Harry said with a small smile.

"Why?" Tom blurted without meaning to, though he still wanted an answer. Why did this powerful man want HIM, or all people. Tom didn't know exactly how much one percent of the population was but he assumed it was a lot. If there were so many wizards and witches out there why would this man want him? His own father didn't want him and no one who had ever came by had wanted to adopt him so why this man? Finally an idea struck him. "Is it because I have magic too?"

Harry grimaced internally. If ever there was a time to go back and change his mind about this whole crazy idea now was it. He couldn't though for he recognized the look on the young boy's face. It was one Harry had had on his face before he had grown jaded to the world and Sirius had died. He sighed and placed a hand on Tom's shoulder before giving him a small smile.

"Yes," Harry began at this Tom's face fell slightly before growing cold until Harry continued. "And no. Yes, I do want to adopt you because of your power so that I can teach you how to harness it responsible, and no because I see something of myself in you Tom."

"What do you mean?" The boy asked. Harry smiled ruefully as he said something an older Tom had once told him.

"We're really very similar. I see something of the kid I once was in you and I want to give you something that I never got, something that I desperately needed."

"What?"

"A place to belong. A place to be me, a place where I didn't have to worry about bullies or danger or my life even. That's something I want to give you, Tom."

Tom lowered his head to stare at the ground as thoughts raced through his mind. Should he take this man up on his offer? Should he accept this adoption? What the man was offering was tempting to the extreme for Tom. It was like offering water to man stranded in the desert. A place to belong…? No. That wasn't what Tom wanted, Tom just wanted to learn from this man that was all. After all this man had conjured fire in his hand, as well as the fact that he had a wand something that Tom wanted for himself. That was all. He just wanted to use him to better himself.

Harry watched as Tom ran through a gamut of emotions, he just kept his hand on the boy's shoulder before he squeezed it in reassurance and brought Tom's attention back to him. He smiled once more. "So, what do you say?"

"Yes."

* * *

 **A/N: Alright so I hope you guys liked that. If you really liked it you should definitely leave a review and tell me what you think. I'll take any criticisms you have so that I can get better at this whole writing thing. I know making Harry a Peverell is a bit cliche but that's because it works. Anyway that's all from me, if you have any ideas or, like I said before, criticisms be sure to leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tom was staring out the window of the horse drawn carriage an awkward silence spreading between the only passengers. It had only been a few hours since Harry had legally adopted Tom Riddle known in the future as the Dark Lord Voldemort. Tom had been fascinated to see Harry perform more magic, a confundus charm to be specific, which Harry had used in order to speed up the whole adoption process. Tom, having had enough of being kept in the dark turned towards Harry.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going, Mr. Peverell?" Tom asked snarkily. Harry twitched as he hadn't been expecting Tom to actually speak as they hadn't spoken to each other since Harry had told Tom why he had wanted to adopt him, at least the abridged version as Harry didn't know how Tom would respond to the fact that Harry was actually his nemesis from the future who had planned on killing but instead had ended up adopting him. "What is so funny?" Tom demanded, which made Harry realize he had been sporting a grin at the direction his thoughts had taken.

"Nothing important, no need to worry." Harry said waving away Tom's second question. "To answer your first question though the answer would be I'm not sure."

"You're not sure? What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Tom shouted in exasperation, unwilling to believe that he had seemingly signed his life over to an idiot. Harry just chuckled, which only served to further anger Tom.

"I don't know the specific region, Tommy, the Goblins were rather tight lipped about that fact, something I'm actually okay with. The name of the place we're going to is Mortuarius though." Harry said with a small smile as he witnessed Tom calming himself down to process the information he was just given. Harry waited patiently for Tom's first question, which he eventually received.

"Goblins?" Tom decided to ask first.

"They are the bankers in Britain, though in other parts of the world others play the role of bankers. Switzerland uses gnomes, I believe. I know there are a few banks in America that use brownies. Anyway The Goblins are our bankers, but for a price they will assume virtually any job you need. Most might not know that they will do that, but they are loyal to their customers so it evens out even if it is a trifle more expensive than others."

"Oh, well why are you okay with not knowing where it is?" Tom followed up with.

"Well, if I don't know where it is I can't accidentally reveal its location to any unsavory sorts, now can I?"

"Mortuarius?"

"It is the origin of the word mortuary, it is the name of the ancestral Peverell Manor. It is named thus because the Peverells have always had a deep connection with Death, due to our ancestors coming from a long line of necromancers. Though we haven't had any in recent times."

"Necromancers? What's that?"

"Necromancers are magic practitioners that specialize in magic involving or related to the dead or death."

"Oh."

They lapsed into silence before Tom realized one thing that Harry had said before Tom had begun asking questions.

"Don't call me Tommy."

"Oh, do you prefer Tom, than?" Harry asked curious.

"No. I hate Tom too."

"How about Thomas?" There was silence for a moment as Tom just stared at Harry before huffing, crossing his arms and turning to look out the window.

"It's fine." He muttered. Harry just smiled indulgently.

"Thomas it is, than."

Harry took the opportunity of Tom not looking his way to study the boy. He was different to how Harry thought he would be. From the memories Harry had seen courtesy of Dumbledore, just three years from now Tom would be a power hungry little shit, but here he was acting like the child he was. Harry had to admit it was both endearing and unnerving.

"How long until we get there?" Tom finally asked. Harry pulled out a pocket watch before sighing. A problem with this time period was that the Knight Bus had yet to be invented same with the charms that aided it in its journey through the muggle world.

"A few more hours yet, unfortunately." Harry said as he pocketed his watch. Harry turned back towards Tom. "Well, Thomas, since we have quite a bit of time together on this journey, how about I begin your tutelage?"

Tom's features lit up as he turned towards Harry and nodded his head vigorously. Harry laughed as he pulled out his wand and waved it around the carriage, enlarging the insides. Tom laughed with glee as he witnessed this newfound magical ability. Harry shook his head in wonder. If someone had told him that he would be showing a young Voldemort the majesty of magic just three months ago he would have laughed in their face. Still even Harry had to admit, young Tom Riddle was a pretty cute kid.

"So what are you going to be teaching me, Mr. Peverell?" Tom asked excited.

"Call me Harry, Thomas, we are going to be living together and 'Mr. Peverell' sounds too formal." Harry said as he conjured two chairs and a table and gestured for Tom to sit in one of the chairs. "And to start with I won't be teaching you anything just yet. Wait," Harry said before Tom could complain, "I want you to show me everything you can do before I go and teach you something you already know."

Tom nodded, reluctantly conceding the fact that that made sense. With a sigh he asked Harry to conjure some rocks. After he had done so, Tom extended his hand and scrunched his face in concentration. Harry had to hold in a chuckle as Tom just proved his point about young Riddle being too cute to grow up into a homicidal maniac. With a grunt of exertion from Tom, the largest rock, which was slightly larger than his head, began levitating around a foot into the air before it fell back to the table with a resounding thunk.

"Very good, Thomas, I'm honestly impressed. I couldn't do that when I was your age. You're going to make a wonderful wizard." Harry praised.

"Um, thanks Mr.- I mean Harry." Tom said as he cheeks colored slightly.

"Is that all?" Tom shook his head and extended his hand, a ball of light forming on it. Harry nodded his head in appreciation. He was honestly surprised Tom had managed this much at his age. He knew Tom had been- was- a prodigy when it came to magic, but there was a reason kids started Hogwarts at eleven.

"I can do something else too Harry." Tom said with an excited grin, happy that he was finally able to show off to an appreciative audience.

"Oh?"

"Yeah! I can talk to snakes. Isn't that great?"

Harry smirked as he remembered his second year. If what he was planning worked than the stigma of being a parselmouth wouldn't exist, or, at least, it wouldn't be as bad as it would be with an evil Tom Riddle.

"Yes, that is great Thomas. In fact I can speak to snakes as well. It is an ability known as parseltongue and it is incredibly rare. To have two parselmouths who aren't related by blood is an incredible coincidence." Harry said. Tom beamed happy that he had something else in common with his adoptive parent that wasn't just wandless magic.

"So what are you going to teach me?"

"Well, I'm going to teach you something known as Occlumency."

"What's that?"

"It is the ability to protect your mind from those with an ability known as Legilimency. It is what helped me defend my mind from your attempt to influence me."

"Wow! I can learn to do that?"

"Yes, but it might take awhile depending on how you take to this. For some, like me, it takes years to master. For others they can master it in months or less. I guess we'll see which one you'll be, won't we?"

* * *

Harry was looking out the window deep in thought. While he had been planning on adopting and essentially rehabilitating Tom, he still felt strange being kind to the person who had brought him so much tragedy. With a sigh Harry glanced down at the child sleeping with his head in Harry's lap. Harry ran his hands through Tom's hair and marveled at how peaceful he looked. Harry didn't think the grown Voldemort could look this peaceful while asleep, probably having dreams of torturing 'mudbloods' and 'blood traitors'.

The carriage clattered to a stop and Harry looked up realizing that they had arrived at the Mortuarius without him noticing. Harry gently grabbed the sleeping child up in his arms and wandlessly opened the carriage door. Once he had exited the carriage he looked towards the thestral team and nodded his thanks.

"Thanks to you as well, Blinky." Harry said to the house elf who had been driving the carriage. "Take care of the thestrals than you have the night off, no need to stay awake. Understood."

"Understood, Master Harry." The elf squeaked before urging the thestrals towards the stables. Harry turned away from the coach and gazed at his home.

It was a truly massive thing. Standing a good four stories tall with towers at each corner of the house. Harry had been shocked when the Goblins had taken him to the middle of nowhere and threw what looked like a snow globe into the air. The manor had then exploded out of the globe and Harry had shouted in surprise. Even after over two decades living in the magical world he still managed to get surprised, and he loved it.

He walked towards the front doors which were adorned with the insignia of the Deathly Hallows. They opened on their own as Harry approached them. Just inside the door was another of his house elves, Inky.

"Inky has prepared the young master's room, Master Harry." The diminutive creature said. Harry nodded and gave Inky a grateful smile."Thanks, Inky. Tell Clyde that I won't be needing dinner for me, will you?" With Inky responding in the affirmative Harry began ascending the stairs with Tom still clutched in his arms..Harry smiled as Tom cuddled closer to him and murmured in his sleep. Harry made his way to the third floor and opened the door to Tom's room.

It was currently pretty spartan, with the only furniture inside being a large four poster bed, similar in style to the Hogwarts beds, though much larger in scale. There was also an oak desk as well as a bookshelf with beginner texts on it, though there was still enough space for any knick knacks Tom might want to display.

With barely a sound Harry strode into the room and pulled back the blankets on the large set Tom down on the bed and tucked him in. Tom scrunched his face in his sleep as he grew colder after Harry had set him down though he eventually rolled over and slipped back into a deep sleep.

"I won't let things get as bad as they did." Harry said with a determined gleam in his eye. "I won't let any of those tragedies occur. I promise you that, Tom." Harry stood and walked towards the door, turning back towards Tom as he reached it. "I promise."

* * *

Tom had never had as peaceful a rest as the one he woke up from on the beginning of his first day living with Harry. When Tom awoke he found himself in the comfiest bed he'd ever had the pleasure to sleep in. It was the perfect blend of both soft and firm, while not being too hot nor too cold. Tom very reluctantly left his bed, the only reason he got up was the fact that he had to use the bathroom.

After finding a door connected to his room that led to a decently large en-suite bathroom, he finished his ablutions he dressed and left his room to find something to eat. He wandered around for awhile before eventually finding a dining room that contained a finely crafted table as well as Harry sitting at the head of the table reading a newspaper with moving pictures.

Harry had just sat down for his habitual morning smoke as he read the Daily Prophet when he heard the floorboards creak close to him. Harry set the paper down and looked at Tom with a raised eyebrow. He then took his cigarette and snuffed it out,

"You're up awfully early, Thomas." Harry said, he then waved his wand and read the time from the tempus charm he'd cast. "Six o'clock sharp huh? Didn't feel like sleeping in?"

"No, sir. We get up early to begin our chores at Wool's." Tom said as he sat down at one of the chairs opposite Harry. He jumped a little when a plate of food appeared in front of him. Harry chuckled at his reaction which earned him a heated glare.

"Don't worry Thomas, that was just one of my house elves Clyde. He prides himself on knowing what someone wants to eat before they do. Be sure to tell him when he gets it wrong though, he hasn't yet and it is giving him a rather arrogant disposition."

"House elf, sir?" Tom asked as he began eating. Tom found the food delicious, though he would never say as much. Harry sighed and cast a glare at Tom.

"Sir? I remember telling you to call me Harry, that we shouldn't stand on formalities as we're going to be living together."

"Right Harry, sorry."

"It's fine Tom." With that interaction over for now Harry once more lit a cigarette Clyde had placed beside his plate when he had put his first out when Tom got there. After enjoying his smoke for a second, Harry grabbed the Prophet and began seeing what the masses were supposed to think this week. Something that had translated well with Harry's experience in both the future and the past was the fact that most of the wizarding world (or Britain at the very least) were pretty happy with being lead around like sheep. One plus though was that the Daily Prophet weren't printing outright malicious lies, though he had spotted a few times they had either twisted the truth or would aggrandize whoever had bribed them this week.

The only thing of interest to Harry was an opinion piece on the rumors of the current Defense professor at Hogwarts was thinking about retiring. Which, if true, provided Harry with a perfect chance to stay close to Tom to ensure that he didn't backslide and lead to the death of his classmates. Though, going to Hogwarts to keep an eye on Tom brought up its fair share of problems, not least of which being whether or not Tom would appreciate his guardian following him along and making sure he stayed out of trouble. Harry shook these thoughts from his head as he still had two to three years to decide whether he would attempt to take up a teaching position or not.

"Harry?" Tom called out after his plate had disappeared when he had finished eating. He had noticed that Harry seemed to be lost in thought since he hadn't moved the paper around in quite awhile.

"Hm? Yes, Tom, what is it?" Harry asked as he set the paper down.

"Well, I was just wondering what you were going to teach me today."

"Well, that is a pretty good question." Harry said as he rubbed his chin. "I'm actually not going to be teaching you anything today. Hear me out," Harry said to stop Tom from complaining. "You practiced your Occlumency so much last night that you fell asleep rather quickly, not to mention all the magic you performed yesterday. No, you need to give your core a break or it won't develop properly. So i've decided that we'll be going shopping today."

"Shopping? Why do we need to go shopping?" Tom asked incredulous. He had accepted Harry's offer of adoption on the grounds that Harry would be teaching him powerful magic, not taking him shopping!

"Yes, shopping There is a lot of thing we need to pick up, not least of which is some learning materials. Though I need to get an owl, too."

"An owl?"

"It's how we send mail. Now, we'll be leaving at eight sharp, so make sure you are ready then. I have some things I need to get done so I will be in my study. If you need me call for Pinky and she will show you to my study."

With that Harry stood and exited the dining room at a steady clip. Playing house with young Voldemort was still a jarring experience for him and he needed a quick break before he slipped back into his role as guardian to the boy.

* * *

Tom watched as Harry walked from the room, wondering what had made him leave so quickly, and what he could possibly have to do that was more important than teaching Tom more magic, With an irritated grumble Tom stood and made his way out of the dining room and began trying to think of something to do. A proverbial lightbulb lit up his head as a thought struck him Looking around and hoping to not seem like an idiot Tom quietly asked for Pinky. With a pop a small creature with bulbous eyes and bat-like ears appeared in front of him.

"Yes Master Thomas?" The thing said with a squeaky voice that annoyed Tom. He managed to push down his annoyance and get on with why he called her to him.

"Is there a library around here?" Tom asked with his most charming smile, trying to get the small creature to like him.

"Oh, yes Master Thomas, there is a library in the house, though Master Harry left strict rules that you have to be watched while you're in there so that you don't hurt yourself." The young house elf said. Tom gritted his teeth as he learned of Harry's rule. Did the man not trust him in a library of all places? What could he possibly get up to that was dangerous in a library?

Shaking his head of these thoughts Tom bid the house elf to show him the way to the library. No matter how stupid Tom found the rule, he would definitely abide by it to show Harry that he could be trustworthy if given the chance.

Once they reached the library Tom's mouth fell open as he entered what could only be the single largest library to ever exist. It was several stories taller than the building it was housed and seemed to be magnitudes deeper as well. In point of fact, to figured that the house he was living in could comfortably fit inside this room several times over. It was such a paradoxical thought that Tom began getting a headache just thinking about it. Forcefully shoving that line of thought from his mind to save him some pain, he turned towards his elf guide.

"Is there anything that Harry doesn't want me to read? Or conversely something he wants me to read?" Tom asked. In answer the diminutive being just pointed at a decent sized section of books.

"Master Harry said that Master Thomas is only allowed to read history right now." The elf sighed with an apologetic look on her face.

Tom had to stifle his urge to shout in anger and demand the little elf to take him to Harry so that Tom could yell at him. Harry had seemed so proud and impressed with Tom's abilities yesterday and now he was stifling his ability to learn and grow more powerful? Tom didn't know why Harry would want to do that but it was certainly infuriating.

Tom turned on his heel and grabbed the nearest history book and slammed it on a desk before sitting and beginning to read it. If Harry wanted to play around with Tom than Tom would play and win this stupid little game.

Shortly after he began reading Tom actually lost himself in the book due to how interesting it was. While it was a little hard to read as it used words Tom didn't know yet, he understood most of it and he thought it was incredible. He was currently reading a book on Goblin Rebellions and was finding it extremely interesting as he read about wars that had happened alongside the regular world and yet had not once spilled over enough to reveal it to the wider world, something that Tom would have thought impossible yet here was a history book saying otherwise.

So much time had passed without him even noticing that he only came back to himself when he felt a hand on his shoulder, He looked up and caught Harry's gaze for a second before looking back towards his book.

"What are you reading, Thomas?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it is an amazing book! It's about the Goblin Rebellions and their effect on our int- intir- intirspsh-," Tom stumbled over the unfamiliar word.

"Interspecies?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah, that, it's about how we deal with Goblins now it's really interesting!" Tom gushed. Harry was chuckling in his head, if Binns was the same now as he was when Harry went to Hogwarts that interest in the Goblin Rebellions would certainly be crushed from the boy.

"I'm glad to see you're taking an interest in history, However it is time for us to go shopping."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's another chapter down. I'm telling you now though, you shouldn't expect chapters out this quickly on average as I'm making this up as I go along so I don't exactly have a schedule. Anyway, review if you liked it, and if you didn't review anyway and tell me why. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry barely managed to not look like a complete idiot as he stepped from the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron having decided it would be the best form of magical travel to get Tom accustomed to, as broomsticks were far too slow and apparating tended to cause first time users to feel nauseas and often ended up with vomit staining someone's shoes. It didn't help that the knight bus wasn't invented yet as well as being worse than a muggle amusement park ride. Harry had tagged Tom with a tracking charm, though had felt mildly embarrassed when he hadn't required it, he was also slightly embarrassed that Tom had take to flooing like a fish to water, while Harry still had some trouble with it even after living in the wizarding world for almost two decades.

"Are you alright?" Tom asked. Harry just nodded his head and guided Tom to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Before he had a chance to comment on the rather lackluster aesthetics of the entrance to the Alley, Harry quickly tapped the correct combination with his wand and stood back and looked at Tom for his reaction. "Amazing." He breathed.

""Welcome to Diagon Alley, Thomas." Harry said. "Now, I know it looks amazing and wondrous, but don't wander too far from me, understood?"

"Yes, Harry." Tom said with a nod glancing back at his guardian. "I won't wander off."

Harry nodded accepting Tom's assurances and looked around trying to figure out which store he should go to first. "Ollivander's is pointless right now he's too young, Flourish and Blotts will take too long best save it for last. I'll wait to get him a trunk, so to the apothecary I guess. Come Thomas." With his mind made up Harry placed his hand on Tom's shoulder and guided him towards a rather foul smelling store.

"This place is disgusting." Tom griped.

"Yes, it rather is. Unfortunately we can't get our ingredients anywhere else yet." Harry commiserated.

"Yet?"

"Well, I'm having Inky set up greenhouses back at the Manor. I'll also be taking a trip to the Ministry in order to get breeding licenses so that we can eventually start harvesting our own ingredients from fauna as well as flora." Harry explained. "For now, though, we have to them."

After that short dialogue Harry approached the clerk standing at the counter and began to haggle with him due to the amount of potions ingredients Harry was planning on buying. Tom grew quickly bored of this and began to explore the store. While the store was kind of interesting in the sheer amount of weird things it had for sale, due to the fact that Tom didn't know what they were or what they were for he found the entire experience mostly boring.

This however made Tom realize something. Not everything in the magical world was going to be exciting, which somewhat dampened his excitement at being in Diagon Alley, but Tom decided that it didn't matter as he was just going to focus on doing the exciting stuff and leave the boring stuff to Harry.

Shortly thereafter Harry finished up his business and pulled Tom out with him summoning Clinky to come take his purchases back to the Mortuarius. With that done Harry decided to head to the bookstore and get back home as he didn't want to overwhelm Tom too much, what Harry was planning was a subtle thing and needed to be executed perfectly or it would all be for naught and ll the tragedies he had been planning on stopping would happen regardless of Harry's wishes.

"Alright Thomas, we're going to the bookstore and then heading home."

"Can't I get a wand today?" Tom asked as his eyes gravitated towards the wand in Harry's hand. He had been planning on getting one today so that Harry could teach him even more magic than what he had seen.

"Unfortunately for you, no. It is against the law to sell a wand to someone under the age of eleven so you'll have to wait three more years for your own wand." Harry explained as he led his young charge towards Flourish and Blotts. "Now I'll be picking up the books that we'll be using to teach you the basics in potions and the like, but while we're there you should look for any books that catch your interest and we'll get them if they aren't too advanced. How does that sound?"

Tom knew Harry was just getting him books as a sort of consolation prize, but he still wanted the books so that he could learn more and so nodded his head in acquiescence.

The duo made their way into the bookstore and Tom was shocked when he saw how much larger it was on the inside compared to how big it should have been given the dimension of the outside of the building. Harry noticed Tom's amazement and just told him that this is what magic could do when utilized properly. After that little interaction Harry set Tom free to peruse the aisles at his leisure. Tom took the opportunity given and went up and down each aisle carefully noting everything that caught his attention.

A few of the thick texts that drew his eye were beginner texts on something called arithmancy another on runes, and a third on Occlumency. What drew his attention the most though was a book on divination. What no one knew about Tom was that he was obsessed with fate and prophecies. It was the only way he could justify his being abandoned at the orphanage by both his mother and father. While he did know his mother died he couldn't help but feel that she just gave up and didn't fight to stay with him, and he had no idea who his father was.

Picking up the book Tom began to flip through the pages and everything he read interested him more than the last. Eventually Tom got lost in the book and only snapped out of his reverie when a girl's voice sounded from behind him.

"Everything in that book is fake you know."

Tom turned to look at the person who had interrupted his concentration and studied the girl behind him. She was slightly shorter than he was leading him to believe that she was either the same age or a little younger the him. She had black hair done up in a ponytail and was wearing glasses.

"How do you know it's fake?" Tom asked curiously.

"Because everyone knows that all seers are frauds. There is no such thing as predicting the future."

"Why not?" Tom wondered. It didn't make much sense that magic could do many fantastical things but predicting the future wasn't one of them and told the girl as much.

"It doesn't matter if you think it doesn't make sense. It isn't real." The girl said adamantly. Tom looked at the girl with narrowed eyes, she was annoying him by deriding something he liked and he decided to do something about it.

As he was preparing to influence this girl's mind in order to get her to fear him he felt a hand suddenly come down firmly on his shoulder, breaking his thought process and disrupting his mental attack, preventing from actually doing anything.

"Now, Thomas, what is going on here?" Harry asked as he stepped forward and inserted himself into the children's argument. He had been prepared to let it play out however it did but the instant Tom made what Harry called a 'Voldemort' decision he had to intervene to prevent anything untoward from happening.

"Mr. Peverell this girl is casting aspersions against something that I find interesting and I didn't like it." Tom explained. He decided to call Harry by a more formal title in order to not give this girl the wrong idea.

"This boy is looking at a fake book! It's bad and you should make it so he shouldn't read it." The girl said definitively, crossing her arms.

"And what book is that?" Harry asked, however before either of the children had a chance to answer a rather stately woman came walking towards the trio of people. Harry turned towards the woman, correctly assuming that this was the girl's mother.

"Minerva what are you doing over here? I told you not to leave my side." The woman questioned. However she noticed the other two people there and turned towards them, putting off the answers she would receive from her daughter. "Oh, excuse me and my daughter my name is Margaret McGonagall and this is my daughter Minerva."

Harry smiled graciously and grabbed her proffered hand laying a small kiss on her knuckles. "No excuse necessary, Madame. My name is Harrison Peverell and this is my ward Thomas Riddle." Harry introduced. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Margaret just smiled pleasantly before turning back towards her daughter a small frown making its way onto her face. "Now, Minerva, what were you doing? I told you to stay close to me." The little girl folded her arms and pouted, irritated at her mother just assuming she had done something wrong.

"I didn't do anything Mother, I was just telling this boy the the book he was reading was wrong." Minerva said vehemently. Tom scoffed and shook his head.

"No she wasn't! She was trying to get me to stop reading and telling me what to do!" Tom insisted. Harry and Margaret cast glances at each and looked back at their children. It was Harry who finally interceded in the glaring match between Tom and Minerva.

"How about we say you were both wrong and then we can make amends over dinner?" Harry suggested looking towards Margaret for permission.

Margaret thought about it for a second before finally deciding that dinner was a good idea and that it might help Minerva to make a friend her age. She looked back toward Harry and gave him a resolute nod. "That sounds delightful, We will take of course accept your invitation." She said.

"Mother!" Minerva said seeming aghast that her parent would accept the request and hoping that it was all a joke.

"Splendid," Harry said. "Here's my floo address, how does five sound?" He said as he handed her a piece of parchment with his manor's name on it.

"It sounds great, Minerva and I will be there." The woman said before she gathered her daughter and left the store to prepare for the upcoming meal.

Harry and Tom proceeded to purchase their books, the one on divination included, before they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron and went home again. Once they reached their home Harry bid the elves to put away their recent purchases and guided Tom to his study. He sat the young boy down in a chair on one side of his desk before reclining in the other. The two stared at each other in a tense silence before Harry finally broke it.

"What did you think you were doing?" Harry asked quietly an undercurrent of rage to his voice. Tom seemed to understand this as he was quiet for a moment.

"I don't know." He said glumly.

"You don't know?" Harry questioned incredulously. "You don't know?!" Harry stood and slammed his hands on the desk in front of him. "What you almost did was extremely illegal not to mention highly immoral! You can't just go around influencing people however you like Thomas!"

"Why not?" Tom demanded as he too stood, his anger igniting as he was subjected to an unnecessary lecture in his eyes. "Why can't I? If that girl couldn't protect herself from it than it is her fault if it works." Tom said.

"Her fault? HER FAULT! Thomas what you nearly did is one of the worst things you could do to someone! You nearly annihilated her sense of self!" Harry said.

"What? How?"

"The power you were building up in your irritation was much more than what you built up trying to influence me and I would have had a little trouble blocking it. For someone who isn't a master Occlumens, it would have obliterated their conscious mind. Thomas, you nearly killed that girl." Harry said quietly.

Tom's face paled and he began to shake his head in denial. While he wasn't sure about the conscious stuff Harry was talking about, finding out he had nearly killed someone today was an incredible shock. He looked at Harry, silently begging him to take back what he said, pleading with him to relieve Tom of his horror. What he found instead was calm insistence, and Tom knew for a fact that Harry wasn't joking. Refusing to face his guilt and Harry's recriminations any longer, Tom turned tail and fled the room, not knowing, nor caring, where he was headed.

* * *

"Keep an eye on him, please, Pinky." Harry said as he sat back down in his chair. After hearing a small chime in acknowledgement Harry reached into his inner pocket with a sigh and removed his cigarettes, lighting before beginning to smoke it leisurely. He glanced at the cigarette with a smirk. Hermione would be so irritated to find out he had picked up smoking after her death. While she had toned down considerable on her more preachy behaviours as she grew older, one thing that she did get more vehement about was exercise and being healthy. Granted, they were in the middle of a war at the time so it at least made sense for her to be so ornery about someone not taking care of themselves but the point still stood.

Shaking his memories from his head Harry turned his focus back to the matter at hand. On one side he was questioning himself on whether his self appointed task of rehabilitating Voldemort due to the actions he had taken this afternoon, another side of him was pointing at some definitive evidence that he was on the right track.

Tom had been seriously shaken up when Harry had told him that he had almost killed Minerva, and how surreal was that? Harry had in the same moment both endangered and saved the life of his future teacher, all on accident. Still, it seemed that this just might work, but Harry was going to have to be stricter in Tom's tutelage if this is what he was going to use those lessons for. Though, admittedly, it was fairly naive of Harry to assume that Tom was too young to do anything too much like Voldemort, especially after Tom had tried to influence him at the orphanage.

Enough of that though, Harry was set on his path and taking the events of this afternoon into account, he still had his work cut out for him. Nothing to do but to do it. Deciding to get started on a lesson plan for the young boy, Harry addressed his empty study.

"Clyde could you prepare a dinner for five please? And Pinky please look after Young Thomas and make sure he doesn't hurt himself, however I think he needs his space right now." Without waiting for an answer Harry pulled out some parchment and a quill before waving his hand at the door, it closed with nary a sound.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright and that is chapter three. Sorry for the long wait and the shorter chapter, but I'm writing this as I go along, without an outline so bare with me. To that end, if you have any ideas or you spot a plot hole, please, leave it in a review. See ya next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tom Riddle had spent the last ten minutes gazing out a window not registering anything that he was seeing and spending most of that time ruminating in his thoughts. By all means Tom was a strange child, no matter what anyone thought he was more mature than most and tended to be honest with himself whenever possible. As such he had broached the topic of having to kill someone in potential cold blood before.

However that was the problem. He had broached the topic with himself and even decided that he might have to kill someone eventually to get what he wanted. He had settled that with himself, had deemed it a necessary sacrifice on his quest for power. However when he met Harrison Peverell everything had changed. All thoughts of any potential homicides had left his mind and he had willingly and happily immersed himself in the thought that Harry would teach him everything he would need to know.

When Harry had told him that he had nearly killed that girl though, Tom hadn't been prepared for that kind of bombshell. He didn't know how to feel with himself, he had nearly killed someone for no reason. He might be able to justify murder if it advanced his goals, but that girl's death would have been senseless, a waste of a life.

Now not only had he potentially killed someone senselessly, but he had then proceeded to show weakness to Harry by running from his study without an excuse. Now Harry might not teach him any magic, because Tom had shown him that he was weak, and no one liked weakness.

Tom was broken out of his reverie when he heard a sharp crack from in front of him and he noticed that the window was now sporting a rather large crack. Flushing with embarrassment Tom walked away, hoping no one would find out.

This was great after that revelation Tom was having trouble controlling his power now. At this rate Harry might just send Tom back to Wool's. Tom was rather dejected and decided that he would just go pack his things to make it easier for Harry to kick him out, since Tom was pretty sure that was going to happen.

When Tom found his room again he paused in the doorway and examined his room. While is was still mostly spartan, the addition of the books Harry had purchased for Tom gave the room some personality, though not much. With a despondent sigh Tom pulled his suitcase out and began to gather his clothes, when he was finished with that he went over to his bookcase and began to grab those as well before he paused and sat on his bed looking at the books.

While Harry had gotten them for Tom, they were still magical books and due to being purchased by Harry he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep them so he just sat on his bed staring at them.

Tom didn't know what to do, he wanted to keep the books and he really wanted to stay and learn but there was no way Harry would let him stay after he had almost killed someone. Tom was so distracted that he didn't notice Harry enter the room, nor did he notice the wet spot appearing on the cover of the book he was looking at.

"Tom, what are you doing?" Harry asked as he strode into the room. Tom said nothing but Harry noticed the book in his hands and the semi-packed suitcase on the bed. Without saying a word Harry walked towards Tom and sat beside him. Still in silence Harry grabbed the book from Tom's hands and turned his head to look at him. "Tom," Harry finally said breaking the silence. "Why are you crying?"

Tom sat there for a few seconds just staring into Harry's eyes, barely able to really see them through his tears before he managed to speak. "Please don't send me away Harry," he said as he began to cry harder. "I'm sorry I almost hurt that girl, but please don't send me away."

Harry was taken aback. Once more he was reminded that right now Tom was, in fact, a child. He wasn't some grown megalomaniac bent on world domination (or at least country domination) he was a young boy with his own fears and insecurities. Going off instinct Harry reached out and pulled Tom into his arms and held him there in silence.

Tom took this opportunity and collapsed into Harry's arms and gave off body wracking sobs. He had gone through a lot of emotional upheaval in a short amount of time and his young mind wasn't quite prepared for that yet. After a few minutes of Tom crying he eventually calmed down from sobs to sniffles and Harry pulled him away just far enough so that they could make eye contact.

"I will never send you away Thomas. Never." Harry said firmly. "That is something you will never have to worry about, I promise." Tom just nodded his head before he hugged Harry again, wanting some more comfort. After a few more seconds of this Harry stood and looked at Tom. "Now, I want you to put your clothes back and put the suitcase away, you need to get ready as the McGonagalls will be here soon. Okay?"

"Yes Harry." Tom said as he wiped his eyes. Harry nodded, stood and left the room. Tom watched him go and once he left he scowled to himself. He showed weakness twice in one night, that wasn't acceptable! In that moment Tom made an oath to himself to never need comforting like that again.

* * *

Harry lit another cigarette as he made his way towards the floo fireplace to wait for his guests. He looked down at his empty pack with a sigh. With all the stress he was getting from trying to teach Tom, even in just a day was going to cause him to get cancer from all the smoking he was doing, magical resistance or not.

Harry had not expected Tom to react that way at all. In all honesty he had imagined his relationship with Tom to deteriorate some after their confrontation in his study. He had been warned of Tom's behaviour by Pinky and had made his way towards the boy's room expecting to see it in disarray or something similar due to Tom's anger. Finding the young boy crying and then having him beg to stay was uniquely jarring. With all that was happening Harry sincerely hoped that this dinner went off without a hitch and that the next few weeks were relatively peaceful for him, outside of him teaching Tom anyway.

Harry settled into a chair facing towards the floo fireplace and lost himself even deeper to his thoughts. This time, though, they were tuned towards the curriculum that Harry wanted to teach Tom. While he couldn't Teach him any wanded subjects yet due to his age and Harry's reluctance to skirt the law and get him a wand, he could begin teaching him stuff like potions and runes. Though considering the book Tom and MInerva had started their little fight with Harry would need to include divination on that list. As for wandless teaching, Harry was still undecided. Aside from the fact the he wanted Tom to get occlumency down first, Harry wasn't sure where to begin. He didn't want to teach Tom anything aggressive until he was sure he could trust him, his almost murder of Minerva was proof positive that Harry certainly couldn't trust Tom yet. So that left basic stuff, levitation and the like. While levitation could be used irresponsible and could kill someone if used right, Harry wasn't expecting Tom to do anything like that as there were more direct ways he could hurt people with powers he already had if that was his goal

Though, Harry could teach some defensive stuff, the protego and others like it for instance. He could even begin to teach Tom the basics of the patronus charm, though it would be awhile before he was able to do that with a wand, nevermind wandlessly. Still while those of a darker disposition were still able to use a patronus charm, it was noticeably weaker so Harry would be able to use that a sort of measuring stick to tell if Tom was still treading a darker path.

That also brought up the fact that Harry didn't want to be too overbearing. No matter your problems with the man, one thing everyone had to agree on about Dumbledore was that he was quite overbearing and tried to shove his opinions down others throats, something Harry definitely didn't want to emulate so while he tried to keep Tom on the straight and narrow, he couldn't force him to drop some of his dark character traits, that would only alienate Tom and make this entire experiment completely pointless and a waste of time, something Harry wasn't willing to do.

Harry retrieved another cigarette and lit it, figuring that he was probably going to get cancer at the rate he was going, nevermind the protection magic gave to his body.

Harry had just lit the cigarette when Clyde appeared before him with a muffled popping sound. Harry raised an eyebrow and slid the cigarette back into the pack before standing with a groan. It seemed he had been sitting there for awhile.

Right on cue the fireplace in front of Harry burst into green flames and two figures step from it in quick succession. Harry gave a genial smile and raised a hand.

"Madame McGonagall, so nice of you to make it."

"Likewise Mr. Peverell." Margaret responded shaking his hand. Harry gave a cordial greeting to her daughter too. He then turned towards the elf that had been standing there quietly.

"Clyde, would please gather young Thomas? Inform him that it is time for dinner."

"Yes Master Harry."

Harry turned towards his guests waving an arm in front of them beckoning them forward. "If you would please follow me to the dining room, the meal should begin shortly."

* * *

 **So I know that this is both ridiculously short and ridiculously late, but I thought that getting a chapter out there before you all forgot about the story was best. Anyway enough excuses, if you have any suggestions or criticisms feel free to leave a review. See you next chapter.**


End file.
